The First Cut Is The Deepest
by HCPhillips 'Dreamweaver37
Summary: Spencer is in for some major changes, and change is never easy. He must determine his own worth, and decide what he really desires. Rated mature for future chapters. Fist fic, so please review, but be gentle, I bruise easily. This is a Danny/Spencer-verse story, but Hotch plays a major role in it, and yes it is a romantic role.
1. Changes

_A/N _I own nothing, but don't I just wish.

Anyone who wants a mental picture of Danny should go look up a pic of Alex Pettyfer.

Rated M for future chapters.

_This__ is it, Reid, _thought Dr. Dr. Dr. Spencer Reid. _This is the minute you decide your own worth. For God's sake, make the right choice. _ So as Spencer Reid faced down the man he admired, respected, and yes, he could admit, loved, he made a choice. After years of second guessing his social choices, evaluating every word that came out of his mouth, always hoping he didn't sound too painfully awkward, and worrying that he was saying too much, or too little, he had a moment of clarity, and he simply spoke. His voice was tired, and sad, and utterly resigned. He meant every word, even if the words he spoke broke his own heart.

"Fine. I quit." Spencer pulled the gun he wore with pride off his belt, and removed his credentials from his pocket. He laid both in front of a stunned looking SSA Hotchner, and calmly walked out of his former superior's office, and down to the bullpen. He picked up his messenger bag, grabbed a few personal effects from his desk, and walked out of the BAU Headquarters with his head held high. He climbed into his car, and sat for a minute, his eidetic memory torturing him by running a painfully accurate replay of the last few months that led up to the moment that changed everything in his life.

~~Four months ago~~

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep…_*Reid smacked the button on the alarm clock that sat next to his bed. He was sorely tempted to roll back over and go back to sleep, but if he did that, he knew he'd start his day behind the proverbial eight ball, and it was already Friday. No need to make it worse. Unlike a lot of his counter parts, Reid didn't live for the weekend. He liked work. He liked his co-workers, he liked the work he did, and he gained a great deal of satisfaction from his job. The weekend tended to drag for Reid. Unless there was some convention, or movie marathon going on, he tended to inhale books, and study new research on the weekends. But he generally did those things alone. He sometimes brought Garcia along, but since she and Kevin ended their relationship, she seemed happier with her civilian friends, and Reid thought she might have been avoiding his sporadic invitations lately. So he gave her the space she seemed to need, and went his own way. But the truth was, despite his awkward social graces, Reid was noticing more and more lately the emptiness of his social life. He didn't know what to make of that. Was it because he just turned 30? Was it because the last time he visited his mother, she asked why he hadn't found a nice professor and gotten married yet? He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead. It was too early for philosophical questions. He hurried through his morning ablutions, grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed into work.

The day wound up being blessedly quiet. For a BAU member, a dull day meant that hopefully the rapists, psychotics, and sadists of the world were taking a break. Hopefully, no one was dying right now. It wasn't a realistic hope, and they all knew that, but if you worried about what might be happening that you couldn't change, you eventually turned into Jason Gideon, and walked away from everything you believed in and fought for.

Near the end of the day, Morgan made his way to Spencer's desk, and propped himself on the edge with his trademark grin.

"So Pretty Boy, what'cha got planned this weekend? Star Trek convention? Foreign Film festival? Dr. Who hunt? Date? "Morgan gave a good natured snicker at the last question, and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I have a paper due for my Philosophy course. I'll probably focus on that this week end. You know, bettering myself? "Spencer replied archly. Morgan grinned again, and ruffled Reid's hair as he walked by on his way to bother Garcia.

"You need to find some action, Reid. Before you shrivel up and die a virgin."

Spencer flirted with the idea of an obscene gesture as Morgan walked away cackling, but decided he was more mature than that. Maybe it was time to tamper with Derek's IPod and cell phone again. Spencer had a small, evil grin on his face as he contemplated a prank war, until his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hi, Spencer I brought your favorite..."

Spencer looked over and smiled up at the tall, blonde man standing by a lunch cart. The FBI, in a move designed to improve employee morale, had contracted with outside food vendors to provide something other than the horrors that were perpetrated in the cafeteria on a daily basis. It was a weak gesture, considering how hard it was for each individual vendor to pass the background check that was required to work in the Quantico offices, but the higher up's assured the agents that it was the thought that counted. Danny was one of the few people that passed muster, and he had a habit of learning what each agent liked, and having it on hand. He was in his late 20's, and he and Spencer had a certain rapport. The two of them had several conversations, and attended the same college. While Spencer studied Philosophy, Danny was a Business administration major, and had big dreams about what he would accomplish once he graduated. Spencer was the only agent who knew that, since he was one of the only people in the Quantico offices to really talk to Danny like an equal.

"Thanks, Danny. I'm starving. "Danny handed Spencer his usual chicken salad and iced tea, and Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Well..don't just stand there. How did the test go? You passed, right?

Danny grinned at the one of the only people he really liked around here, and nodded. Leave it to Spencer to remember that he had a huge Econ test that was knocking years off his life. And leave it to Spencer to take an interest, and actually care about the guy who pushed around the lunch cart every day.

"I got a B+. I was hoping for an A, but this is me not complaining. That test was brutal. I hate Econ." Danny answered.

"And yet you're a Business major." Spencer chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a complicated guy. Hey, uh..are you busy this weekend? "Spencer looked at Danny in surprise at the question. They were very friendly at work, but Danny had never made a move to extend their relationship beyond the office. "I just ask because I scored a couple of tickets to the Star Wars Retrospective at the Smithsonian. The one that George Lucas is speaking at." Danny grinned at the look on Spencer's face when he said that. The truth was, Danny had been trying to work up the nerve to ask Spencer out for months now. But every time he thought he was ready, Spencer would be surrounded by his fellow BAU members, or on his way to another case. So when he heard that one of Spencer's hero's was speaking at an event at the Museum, he called in every favor he had, and a now owed a few new ones to get tickets. Danny wasn't positive that Spencer was gay, but he suspected that he was, at the very least, bisexual. And if not..well, he got to spend some time with a genuinely nice person that he liked and respected. So he won either way.

"If you're joking about this, I am an FBI agent; I can do terrible things to you and hide the evidence." Spencer said, looking excited.

Danny laughed, and shook his head. "No joke, I promise. I have two tickets for Saturday. And one of the theaters downtown is showing the original trilogy that night. I thought we could see the Retrospective, and then go to the movie. I can pick you up at 11:00a.m.? Maybe grab some lunch, and then hit the museum? Grab dinner afterwards and see the movies?" Danny had it all planned out. This might be the only chance he had at this, and he was determined to get it right.

Spencer grabbed one of his business cards, scribbled his address and cell number down, then handed both to Danny.

"I'm in. That sounds great. What do I owe you for the ticket?" Spencer asked.

_Tred carefully, _Danny thought. "Nah, don't sweat it. It was just going to go to waste anyhow. "The truth was, the tickets were 125$ each, and Danny had saved for 3 months to buy them, but there was no way he was letting Spencer know that. It screamed desperation.

"I insist." Spencer said firmly. "How much?"

Danny sighed, and figured this wasn't worth arguing over. "They were 125$ each. But Spencer you really don't have to-*

*I'm paying for my ticket, Danny. I know how hard you work to pay for school and I'm not letting you give me a ticket that expensive. "Spencer retorted. Danny just grinned and held his hands up in surrender. Spencer grinned back, and watched as Danny went on to the other agents.

He sat and thought about Saturday, a wide grin on his face. He'd been hoping to attend the Retrospective opening, but he'd been on a case when the tickets went on sale. And Danny was good company. They were close in age, and had a lot of similar interests. It hit Spencer then. _Is this a date?_ Spencer swallowed hard at the thought, and watched as Danny walked out of the bull pen. He was extremely handsome, a fact that Garcia, J.J., and Prentiss had commented on constantly. Blonde, well built, and green eyed, with a beautiful smile. Spencer had made peace with his preferences after the incident with Lila. He supposed in the strict interest of honesty, he was bisexual. But he tended to be more attracted to men than to women. And Danny was gorgeous. And there was that lingering and potentially humiliating crush he had on Hotch. But Spencer could count on one hand the number of dates he'd had in his life one hand. And when it came to sex, "hand" was the right word. He was socially awkward, shy, and geeky. He'd made progress over the years, but the longer his virginity had stuck around, the harder it had been to admit to someone that he was a virgin, and go about rectifying the situation. He almost panicked and called Danny back to cancel then and there, when he realized he was doing what he always did. He had an opportunity to stretch himself past his comfort zone, and possibly even gain something good in the process, and he was thinking of bolting before he even tried. He felt a surge of irritation at himself, and decided then and there that he was going to the Retrospective with Danny, and he was going to try to be as honest and open as he could with his friend about his situation if the day called for it.

Beside, Danny probably wasn't even gay.

When Saturday came, Spencer fussed with is hair for the third time, cursing a little as he did. Why he ever got that stupid haircut, he'd never know. At least when it was long, all he required was a brush and a free hand to tuck the wayward strands behind his ears. Now it was in an awkward in between stage of growth, because Spencer was generally too busy to bother with a cut. He finally manhandled it into a style that satisfied him, and got dressed. He pulled on a pair of khakis, and paused. He always wore dress pants of some sort or another. Garcia had bought him a pair of fashionable jeans for his 30 birthday, and on an impulse, he pulled them out and put them on. He'd only worn them around the apartment a little, but they were comfortable, and Garcia assured him, very attractive. They were tighter than any of the slacks he normally wore, and rode low on his slender hips. Then he removed the t-shirt that J.J. had given him, and pulled it over his head. The sleeves were three quarter length, so he wouldn't freeze, but he looked more like a 30 year old man and less like a college professor in his current clothes. As he slid his mismatched sock covered feet into his Chucks, his doorbell buzzed, and Spencer tied his shoes and went to welcome Danny in.

Danny made a mental note that Spencer should wear jeans more often when the Doctor opened his door. _God, please, please, please be gay. _He smiled at Spencer, and stepped into the apartment when he was invited.

"Hey, Spencer. You all ready? The Retrospective starts at 1:00pm so I thought we could grab lunch at the Museum so we don't risk getting bad seats. Sound okay to you?" Danny asked.

*Um,yes, that would be fine. I just have to speak to you about something first. "Spencer fiddled with his belt loops a little, and blushed. "Danny, is this a date?"

Danny blinked and sighed. _Busted._ "Honestly? I was sort of hoping it would be. But if you aren't gay, its fine, Spencer. I am perfectly happy to spend the day with a friend."

"Oh..I..I'm bisexual. Or more accurately, I prefer men, but I have had a physiological response to some women, but it happens much less frequently than my responses to males, so on the Kinsey scale, I suppose I would be a-* Spencer stopped when Danny stepped into his personal space, and brushed a very soft kiss across his lips. The soft brush of Danny's mouth against his was more exciting than anything Lila had done, and Spencer gulped, and blinked. Danny was smiling at him, and touched his cheek gently.

"Then yeah, this is definitely a date, Spencer. Is that okay with you?"

"Um..yes. That would be..good." Spencer knew he was blushing now, and Danny grinned at him.

"You're cute when you blush, Dr. Reid."

When the two men arrived at the museum, it was crowded with Star Wars fans and tourists. Spencer shifted his messenger bag on his shoulder and looked around.

"I think early was definitely a good plan. This pace is a mad house." He told Danny.

"You're telling me. You want to go grab lunch, then go to the room George is speaking in?" Danny asked.

"That's fine. I hope we don't lose each other in this mess." Spencer said, heading into the museum.

Danny grinned at that, and entwined his fingers with Spencer's.

"Problem solved." He replied.

Spencer blushed again, but grinned a little. The made their way through the crowds to the café in the museum, and by the time they were served their food it was 12:15, and Danny shook his head.

"If I had known this place would be this busy, I would have suggested we start this date earlier." He said.

"I had no idea there were so many Star Wars geeks in Washington." Spencer marveled.

"Are you calling me a geek?" Danny grinned.

"If the light saber fits." Spencer shrugged, and couldn't help the grin on his face as he bit into his sandwich.

Danny laughed then, and Spencer couldn't help noticing the dimple in his right cheek, and the curl that fell over his forehead. "Why on earth are you here with me?" Spencer suddenly blurted.

Danny looked surprised at the question, and sighed a little. He had a feeling about Spencer's sense of self-worth. He wasn't a profiler, but he had eyes in his head, and they worked. He had seen how Spencer had a tendency to try to blend in with the walls.

"Why wouldn't I be, Spencer? You're smart and funny, you're kind hearted, and gentle..you don't have a mean bone in your body, and you're gorgeous. I'm a broke college student who pushes a lunch cart. Why is a doctor three times over here with _me?_ "Danny returned.

Spencer seemed at a loss for words at Danny's assessment of his charms, and he dropped his eyes to his sandwich.

"I guess I don't see those things in myself. Other than my high I.Q., I suppose I always thought I had very little to offer a potential mate. "Spencer admitted.

Danny reached across the small table, and tilted Spencer's chin up gently.

"Look harder, Spencer, because trust me, you're missing a lot of the package."

Spencer drew a deep breath at that, and offered a shy smile. Danny smiled back, and they went on with their lunch.

When the two of them arrived at the Lecture hall George Lucas was speaking in, Spencer looked around, and shuddered a little. The problem with being an FBI agent was a tendency to assess the treat level of any given situation. And a packed auditorium full of people with a minimal police presence screamed target to him. _I have to get out more, _Spencer thought as he and Danny wove their way through the crowd to their assigned seat. Spencer looked at his ticket stub then, and a thought hit him.

"I thought you said we were coming early so we could find good seats. But these tickets have assigned seating." He told Danny.

Danny actually blushed.

"Crap. You and that memory of yours." He looked a little embarrassed as he grinned at Spencer. "I might have used the seating excuse to make the day a little longer. So we'd have more time together."

Spencer grinned then. He felt a warmth spread through his chest at the thought of Danny's mild deception. He actually wanted to spend time with Spencer, and it made the young profiler feel a surge of pleasure and self-confidence.

"Never try to slip one past an eidetic memory." Spencer advised.

"I'll know for next time." Danny grinned. He pointed out their row then, and the two men headed down the aisle between the seats. When they got to their seats, two fairly large men sat in them. Danny sighed a little, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but you're in our seats." He told them.

One of the men looked Danny and Spencer up and down, and seemed to decide that he liked his odds. He gave a false smile, and shrugged.

"So find new ones. We're comfortable."

Danny was about to suggest they find Museum staff, when Spencer laid a gentle hand on his arm. One thing the FBU agent had learned over the years was that he wouldn't suffer bullies lightly anymore. Hotch had ingrained in him that an agent always had his credentials and his gun with them. It had been hard for Spencer to adjust to that, but he'd learned the value of it over his time in the BAU. He calmly reached into his pocket, and pulled out his ID. As he opened it and showed it to the two men, he lifted the light jacket he wore and revealed his gun in its shoulder harness.

"Let's try this again. You are in our seats. What shall we do about that?" Spencer asked.

The two men saw the ID and gun, and quickly moved, muttering apologies as they went. Spencer and Danny settled into the now vacated chairs, and Danny looked at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Nooo.." Danny admitted. "You made me hot. That was really sexy Agent Reid."

Spencer blushed yet again, and laughed.

"So you're attracted to Alpha males, huh?"

"No, not usually. But I am attracted to men who defend my honor." Danny grinned and squeezed Spencer's hand. Before Spencer could reply, the lights flickered and the program began.

Danny watched Spencer as George Lucas spoke. He couldn't help himself. The young doctor would lean forward when he was particularly interested in a portion of the speech, and fall back with an eye roll when the film writer said something Spencer disagreed with. It was adorable. When the speech ended, the two men headed into the exhibit, and Spencer pointed out every item and was able to give a lengthy description regarding its history, its use in the film, and the place it appeared in the movie. Spencer was in the middle of one of his dissertations when Danny stunned him by pulling him into a relatively quiet cove behind the light saber exhibit.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Spencer. If you don't want me to, you have about 10 seconds before it's too late." Danny told him. Spencer gulped, but didn't protest.

Danny pulled him close then, and sealed their mouths together. The kiss started as a slow press of lips, until Danny brushed his tongue over Spencer's bottom lip, and the doctor gasped at the feel. Danny flicked his tongue against Spencer's then, and Spencer gave a choked moan, and opened his mouth for more contact between them. He trembled as Danny explored his mouth; and the museum, the crowd, the exhibit all faded away in a wash of feeling. When Danny pulled slowly away, Spencer opened his eyes, and Danny touched his cheek.

"Sorry about that..you are just irresistible when you're smart. "Danny whispered.

"N..no need to apologize." Spencer assured him, cheeks stained red.

"You're a helluva kisser Dr. Reid." Danny grinned, and pulled Spencer back into the crowded exhibit.

Once the two of them had explored the entire exhibit, Danny and Spencer headed to Spencer's favorite Thai restaurant. They talked as they ate, and laughed together. Spencer was a little amazed at how comfortable and easy this day had been. He was enjoying himself, and his usual awkwardness seemed to disappear when he was with Danny.

As they finished their meal, Danny looked over the table at Spencer, and grinned.

"So..do you feel up to a Star Wars marathon, or do you want to go back to my place, and.." Danny wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Spencer blushed, and drew a deep breath. He knew it was time to address this.

"Danny, I have had a really good time with you today, and I would definitely like to go to the marathon with you. But I think there's something you should know. I...I uh...I'm not very experienced sexually. I...I uh...I'm a virgin." Spencer dared a peek up to meet Danny's eyes.

To his surprise, Danny didn't seem amused, and he saw no ridicule in his eyes. Instead he saw a little surprise, followed by compassion.

"I guess that makes sense. You had to grow up pretty fast and around people who were a lot older than you. I'm betting it was hard to make friends your own age. And it probably got even harder to date the older you got without having a sexual experience." Danny commiserated.

Spencer blinked in surprise.

"Um..yes. That's exactly it. I would like to see you socially again, but I.."Spencer paused.

"You need to take the sex thing slowly." Danny finished for him.

"Yes. I really do." Spencer sighed, resigned to the date and the potential for more dates coming to an end.

"Spencer, that is absolutely fine with me. I'm 27 years old. I don't just screw around anymore. I played a little when I was younger, but I'm looking for someone to spend my life with. You are the first guy I have been even a little interested in for a long time. I've been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out for months, and I have no intention of rushing a good thing. If you want to see me again, then we'll take all the time you need." Danny told him. He correctly deduced that Spencer was not one for game playing, and that honesty was his best shot of another date with the agent. So he laid all his cards on the table.

"I..I would like to see you again." Spencer smiled that shy smile again, and Danny felt his heart pound a little. _He could own me if he wanted to.._Danny thought.

Danny smiled back, and they headed to the movie theater. As the movie played, they held hands, and when Spencer shivered a little in his thin jacket, Danny frowned, and put an arm around him, pulling him a little closer. Spencer smiled, and settled back.

Now, as Spencer sat in his car remembering, tears flooded his eyes. That had been such a perfect day. And the ones that followed had just gotten better. If he had known how they would end, he wasn't sure he wouldn't have made the exact same choices. He headed to his small, empty apartment then, and when he got home, he settled on his couch, and dropped his face in his hands. Memories seemed to be all he had left, so he let them wash over him again.


	2. 3 Months back

Month 3

Spencer was experiencing something fairly new to him. He was looking forward to the weekend. He and Danny had been dating for a month, and whenever possible, they made time to be together. Spencer found himself telling Danny things very few people knew about him. Things that were both painful and embarrassing. But Danny never laughed, or showed any hint of repulsion at Spencer's story. The agent was beginning to realize that perhaps his own self- image was somewhat skewed. Danny truly thought Spencer was good company, and he made a real effort to make room in his life for Spencer's presence.

The weekend of their one month anniversary arrived, and Danny joked that if they celebrated such a small milestone, they were officially 13 year old girls. Nevertheless, Spencer knew he had something planned, because he made Dr. Reid promise to keep his entire weekend clear. He also gave him a list of clothes to pack for an overnight trip, which now rested in Spencer's trunk. He was surprisingly comfortable with the idea of an overnight trip. Danny had been as good as his word, and he never pressured Spencer past his comfort zone when it came to sex. They had kissed, and indulged in some minor touching, but as soon as Spencer seemed uncomfortable, Danny would stop, and suggest a walk, or a movie, or some other distraction. The truth was, now Spencer was starting to wish Danny would push a little harder, because he was experiencing a whole new level of frustration. Spencer could never have been described as the most self- aware of beings when it came to his own body, but that was starting to change. He was well aware now that he wanted more than the kisses and touching he and Danny had shared. He just wasn't sure how to ask.

As the end of the day approached, J.J. hurried into Hotch's office, carrying a file. Spencer gave a mental groan as he watched, and he caught Danny's eyes across the bull pen. Danny just shrugged, and gave Spencer a rueful grin. He had worked in the Quantico office long enough to know that an agents time was seldom their own, and he was very understanding. Spencer found himself silently imploring the universe to give him a break, just this once. About 10 minutes passed, and J.J. came back out, laughing and shaking her head. Spencer grinned widely when he realized that case he was worried about wasn't coming. He met Danny's eyes again, and they both grinned, and Danny gave a silent cheer. Spencer laughed at loud at that, drawing Morgan's attention. Derek looked over and raised an eyebrow. He'd noticed Spencer's good mood lately, and Derek sincerely hoped it meant what he thought it meant.

"Alright, Pretty Boy. I heard that. You've been downright cheerful lately, and I wanna know her name, age, and when I meet her. " he teased.

Spencer blushed a little, and rolled his eyes.

"I can say with complete honesty, there is no woman. Nice try, Morgan. How's your IPod, by the way?" Spencer asked, all innocence.

"Nuh huh, Reid. You're not putting me off. "Spencer blushed again, and Morgan watched him closely. He had suspected for a while now that his friend was keeping something secret. Something Morgan didn't want him to be ashamed of. He leaned closer so they wouldn't be overheard. He put an earnest hand on his friend's knee, and spoke quietly, but with total seriousness.

"Spencer, I need you to understand something, man. If you're gay, or bi, or whatever, it could not matter less to me. You're my closest friend, and I have your back no matter what. All I want is to see you happy. And if you find someone who does that for you, and that person is a man..I'll welcome him with open arms as long as he treats you right. "

Spencer blinked a bit at that, and Morgan pretended not to see the tears that his words had brought to Spencer's eyes. Spencer took a deep breath, and spoke, knowing his friend had earned the truth.

"I am seeing someone. And he…he's very important to me. But we're taking it slow, and I'm not really ready to introduce him around yet. Thank you though, Morgan..that means a lot to me." Spencer said softly.

Morgan grinned, and clapped his friends back.

"No problem man, but as soon you're ready, I wanna meet the lucky guy, you got me?" Morgan said firmly.

"Absolutely." Spencer promised.

A few hours later, Spencer sat next to Danny in his car, and kept pestering him to know their destination.

"You know, I am a profiler, I could probably figure it out just by the clues you subconsciously give me. " Spencer told him.

"Really? Wow. So if you can profile it outta me, why the heck are you pestering me about it, O Mighty FBI man?" Danny retorted with a snicker.

"I'm going to ask Garcia to ruin your credit soon, pal." Spencer threatened.

Danny laughed, and shook his head.

"She won't do it, baby. She loves watching my ass too much to risk offending me." He replied.

Spencer snorted a little at that.

"I can't argue there. She and Prentiss and J.J. are going to be both delighted and jealous when they find out who I'm dating." Spencer said.

"I _am_ a catch." Danny agreed, face straight.

Spencer nudged him a little.

"Twit. You have an enormous ego." Spencer informed him.

"That's not the only enormous thing I'm sporting." Danny assured him, grinning.

Spencer spluttered and blushed.

Danny gave an affectionate laugh at Spencer's reaction, and reached over and entwined their fingers.

"Baby, you are so cute when you blush, and it's so easy to make you do it." Danny told him.

Spencer huffed a little, but he had a small smile on his face.

"I hope you have to repeat your Econ class." He replied.

Danny gave a mock gasp of horror.

"That was below the belt, babe. A knife though my heart." Danny moaned.

"Then behave yourself. Taunting your..whatever I am to you, on our anniversary is boorish." Spencer said primly.

Danny grinned, but glanced at Spencer for a minute.

"Whatever you are to me?" he asked.

"Well..we haven't really discussed the nature of our relationship. I'm not exactly sure how to define it." Spencer answered.

Danny surprised Spencer by pulling the car over to the side of the road. He turned to Spencer once he had, and leaned across the car seat, cupping Spencer's face in his hand. Danny kissed him then, a slow, deep kiss that was full of feeling. Spencer responded, gasping a little as it ended.

"Spencer, I can tell you exactly what I want. I want to be with you. Just you. I don't want to date anyone else, and I can promise I'd probably make an ass of myself if I found out you were seeing someone else. I'm not asking you to commit to anything right now, I know it's only been a month, but as far-"

That was as far as Danny got before Spencer silenced him with a kiss. When it ended, Danny looked at Spencer with a slow smile spreading across his face. Spencer never initiated kisses or touching, and Danny really hoped this was a sign that that Spencer returned his feelings.

"I...I feel the same way. This is the first time I've ever felt this way, and I have to admit it makes me nervous. But I...I want to be with you too. " Spencer said.

Danny grinned then, and pulled Spencer close again, this time kissing him till they were both moaning softly. Spencer was very conscious of their location though, and he pulled back a little.

"You know, the Zodiac Killer found his victims parked in cars doing the same thing we're doing right now. Maybe we should pick this up again when we're not on the side of the road. " he told Danny.

Danny laughed at that.

"And with that, the mood is temporarily killed. " he said. "But you're right. We need to get moving. We have reservations, and I don't want to lose them."

"Reservations, huh? Where?" Spencer asked, a devious grin on his face.

Danny chuckled.

"Nice try, Spencer."

A few hours later, Danny and Spencer pulled up outside a large, Victorian style mansion in Virginia. Spencer looked surprised, and raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"Trust me, Spencer. It's a bed and breakfast, and I guarantee you'll love it." Danny assured him.

The walked up the broad veranda, and into the house, and when they were inside, Spencer looked around while Danny spoke to the proprietor. The walls of the living room were sprinkled with pictures of movie and television stars, as well as movie posters. There were what appeared to be authentic movie and television props. Danny came into the living room after a few minutes, and grinned at Spencer, taking his hand.

"C'mon, Spencer. You are going to _love _this."

Spencer followed him up the wide stairs to a door marked, "Doctor's Quarters." When the proprietor opened it, Spencer's mouth dropped open. It was a remake of inside of the Tardis. It was very well done, and Danny grinned as he watched Spencer's reaction.

"This..this is seriously cool.." Spencer said.

"One of my friends suggested it. You like it?"

"Are you kidding me? It's amazing." Spencer told him.

He looked around again, checking the bathroom, and then stepping over to the large bed in one corner. It was hidden fairly well by long drapes to keep the room looking accurate. Danny cleared his throat a little, and spoke up.

"There's a trundle under it, Spencer. I'll take that. We don't have to sleep in the same bed." Danny told him.

Spencer swallowed, and ran his palms down his legs.

"Actually, I...I wouldn't mind if we slept in the same bed. I'm not saying I'm ready for sex, but I wouldn't mind if we moved onto..other things." Spencer said.

Danny walked over, and gently pulled his partner close.

"Spence, there is no rush. If you want to move ahead a little, you know I'm game. But I will never pressure you. I get that this is a big deal for you. "

"I know. I'm ready for more." Spencer replied.

Danny kissed him then, and smiled.

"How about dinner? Then we can come back to the room and watch a movie or something. We don't have to fall into bed right this minute." He suggested.

Spencer nodded his agreement, and smiled.

That evening at dinner, Spencer had the first experience in his relationship he could have lived without. They were in a small diner in Virginia, so in retrospect, he should have the possibility coming. But he was too caught up in Danny's company, and too keyed up about what was coming _after_ dinner. He and Danny were sitting close, and Danny had leaned over, and placed a kiss of Spencer's cheek. They both heard a noise of disgust, and look over at the lunch counter. Sitting and watching them with sneers on their faces were a group of men in their 30's. Danny squeezed Spencer's knee, and whispered to ignore them. Spencer agreed, and they turned away. Unfortunately, the men in question stood up, and walked over to the booth. Spencer sighed a little, and glanced over at Danny. He was surprised at the look of fear on Danny's face. It occurred to Spencer then that Danny had lived openly as a gay man since he was 17. He had far more experience with gay bashing than Spencer did. He was clutching Spencer's hand now, and trembling a little.

For the first time in his life, Spencer realized someone needed his physical protection. Someone needed him to be their shield and their protection. His mother had needed him to protect her from CPS, nosey neighbors, and often herself, and victims of crime usually turned to the larger, more intimidating members of the BAU team. No one had ever clutched his hand and shook, counting on him to keep them safe from a group of men larger than they were. It sent a surge of pride through him, and Spencer briefly had a moment of amusement as he thought, _I suppose there's some alpha male in me after all._ Spencer stood up, once again silently thanking Aaron Hotchner for drilling the idea into him of carrying his gun and credentials with him at all times. The men seemed surprised to see Spencer getting to his feet, and Danny choked on his fear, hoping he didn't cry in front of this group of red neck homophobes. As the men circled, Spencer shrugged his coat off, and crossed his arms over his chest. The men paused and glanced at each other when they saw the gun he wore.

"Let's review, shall we?" Spencer asked in a friendly, conversational tone. "I am a Federal Agent who is wearing a gun that I promise you, I know how to use. You are a group of homophobic locals who most likely have nothing higher than a high school education. Now..let's say you attack my partner and I. First of all, I will shoot you. There are 4 of you, and two of us. It would be a clear cut case of self-defense. _IF_ any of you were lucky enough to walk away, you will be charged with assaulting an FBI agent, and a hate crime. That adds up to a lengthy stay in a Federal prison. I've been in more than one Federal facility. Have you? No? Then let me assure you that you four wouldn't last a month. My homosexual activities are on a strictly volunteer basis, I promise, in Federal prison, yours wouldn't be. So..." here Spencer paused to pull his gun and release the safety. "..are we doing this, or are were just leaving?"

An angry, offended, female voice spoke up now.

"These fools were just leavin'. "

The men all turned, and a woman stood there, all of 5 feet tall, but radiating righteous indignation.

"Ya'll should be ashamed of yourselves. Them boys aren't hurtin' no one, and they're guests in my diner. And just you remember, I know everyone of ya'll's names, so if the cops do come sniffin' 'round, I will send you up the river so fast your heads will swim. Now get yourselves gone. Outta my place! Now! "

The men slunk out at that, looking a mix of sullen, and embarrassed, mixed with a large measure of nervous. Spencer looked at the woman and smiled. For all his bold words, he had been apprehensive, and her support had proved helpful.

"Thank you." He said.

"Aw, it's no trouble, darlin'. Lord..some of the fools round here make it so a woman has to be ashamed to raise her head in polite company cause of their behavior. Don't you worry about it. Just sit yourself down, and your order will be out soon." She replied.

Spencer grinned a little, and slid back into the booth next to Danny. As soon as he did, he felt the tension in his partner's body, and noticed the wet cheeks. Spencer pulled him close, and stroked his hair back.

"Danny, talk to me." Spencer said softly.

Danny shuddered, and clutched Spencer. Spencer had never seen him so distraught, or so afraid. He rocked him gently for a minute as Danny composed himself, and when he finally spoke, Spencer had to strain to hear him.

"After my High School graduation, I was on a road trip with a group of my friends. We were going to New York for a week before we all started college. We were in a little town for a night and the boy I was dating back then..he was my first boyfriend..he was holding my hand in a movie theater. I didn't even know anyone saw us! When we left, a group of guys surrounded Steven and I in a parking lot. Our friends were back at the hotel we were staying at, and it was just he and I. They..They beat us both. Steven had been on the football team, and he was able to fight them off, and run for help. But it..it took a long time for him to talk to police into coming. I..I can remember lying there, and hearing people walk by as they kicked me, and spit on me and c..called me faggot, and queer..but none of them stopped to help. I passed out, and when I woke up, I was in the hospital, and my folks were there. I'd been in a coma for 2 weeks. I had to go through rehabilitation, and I couldn't start college. And for the longest time, I was just too afraid to leave home. That's..that's why I'm going to school now. It took me so long to recover..those men..I thought.."Danny stopped, and Spencer hugged him tightly, feeling sick. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

Spencer stopped him gently.

"Danny, you have nothing to apologize for. You were assaulted and you fought your way back. We've been together a month, no one could blame you for having a hard time talking about that. Okay?"

Danny nodded, and Spencer wiped his cheeks free of his tears.

"What happened to the men who assaulted you?" Spencer asked.

"They were charged with attempted murder and a hate crime. They were given 25 years each. They won't serve more than 10, I know that, but it was something, at least." Danny sighed. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on Spencer's shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to the B&B?" Spencer questioned quietly.

"I'm okay. I just need to pull myself together. " Danny managed a small grin at Spencer. "It was the Mighty FBI agent to the rescue again."

Spencer laughed at that, and shook his head.

"Bullies are cowards at heart. When someone stands up to them they lose their nerve. Especially if that someone has a gun. " Spencer told him.

Danny sighed again, and nodded. Spencer brushed his cheek softly.

"Danny, whenever it's possible, I will protect you, I promise."

Danny looked up then, and nodded once more, not trusting his voice.

By the time the two men got back to the Bed and Breakfast, Danny was much calmer, and soon he and Spencer were in their boxers and t-shirt, lying in bed and watching, unsurprisingly, a Dr. Who marathon. Spencer was curled around Danny, his head resting on Danny chest. Danny absently stroked Spencer's back, and sighed.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked?

"Hmmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Just like this. You cuddled up to me in bed." Danny told him honestly.

Spencer smiled a little, and leaned up for a kiss. It started soft, and simple, but soon Danny slid down on the bed so they were lying next to each other. The kisses got deeper then, and Spencer moaned a little as Danny slid their tongues together. They explored each other's mouths and after a few minutes of their usual kissing, Danny pulled back a little, and placed his hands on the bottom of Spencer's t-shirt.

"Can I?" He asked.

Spencer nodded, a little breathless, and Danny pulled the shirt over Spencer's head. Spencer shyly pulled Danny's off as well, and paused at the light scars on his chest. Danny sighed a little when he saw the sadness on Spencer's face.

"That's where the chest tube was when I was in the coma, " he said quietly. "the others are where one of them who had a ring on punched me."

Spencer forgot to be shy. He gently kissed each scar, paying them loving tender attention. When he lifted his head to meet Danny's lips again, Danny's eyes were bright with arousal, and he kissed Spencer deeply, till the agent was pressing their hips together, and moaning softly.

"I'm crazy about you, Spencer..." Danny rasped out between kisses. Spencer hummed in agreement, and sealed their mouths together again. Danny pulled back a few moments later, and whispered against Spencer's neck, "I'm taking your boxers off, baby. Is that okay? I really need to touch you."

"Mmm..please.." Spencer gasped.

Danny pulled away the last pieces of fabric that separated them and Spencer glanced down shyly now. Where he was pale, with milky skin and dark hair, Danny was golden, and speckled with pale blonde hair. Danny groaned a little when he looked over Spencer's body, and kissed him one more time before he spoke.

"You are so gorgeous, baby. " He trailed his fingertips down then, and watched Spencer's face as he closed his large hands around his Spencer's leaking, twitching erection. Spencer gave a little cry, and surged forward. The very small part of his brain that still functioned rationally observed that Danny wasn't doing anything to him that he himself hadn't done, but it still felt so much better. Danny stroked him softly, and sprinkled kisses on his cheeks and forehead as Spencer whimpered, and moaned at the building sensation. Spencer suddenly had a very clear and overwhelming thought. He stopped Danny.

"Baby..are you alright? Do we need to stop?" Danny asked.

"No. I..I want all of it. Touching isn't enough. I want to be with you. " Spencer said, trembling a little.

"Spence, are you sure? Because there is no rush. I promised I wouldn't push you, and I meant it." Danny promised.

"I know. But I'm ready. I want…I want to make love. " Spencer told him, stroking his hands down Danny's back. Danny looked into Spencer's eyes for a long moment, and then he kissed him softly.

"We can still stop at any time." Danny reminded him.

Spencer nodded. Then Danny suddenly cursed.

"I didn't bring condoms, baby. Or lube. I didn't want to pressure you." Danny moaned.

Spencer leaned over the side of the bed, and pulled open his bag. He lifted out a box of condoms, and a small bottle of lube. Danny lifted an eyebrow, and grinned.

"I think I've been had. Or I'm about to be.." he said.

Spencer blushed.

"I wanted us to be ready, just in case." He told Danny.

"Ah.." Danny leaned in then, and kissed Spencer again. As their tongues tangled, one of Danny's hands disappeared behind his back, and he gasped softly into Spencer's mouth.

"Danny?" Spencer looked at him, worry n his face.

"S'Ok..just..mmm oh..getting myself ready for you.." Danny panted out. Spencer watched his face, fascinated and aroused. Danny's cheeks were flushed; his eyes were half closed, and he gasping for air. Spencer stroked his hands down Danny's chest, and explored behind them to the point where Danny's fingers were disappearing into his own body. Spencer moaned as he pushed one of his own fingers into Danny, and Danny gritted his teeth.

"Baby, baby…oh God..I'm ready.." Danny straddled Spencer then, grabbing a condom as he did. He tore the package open with his teeth, and Spencer watched and gasped as Danny rolled it down his wet, aching length. Danny stroked Spencer's condom covered erection a few times, til the agent moaned, and whimpered.

"Please, Danny. Now.." Spencer gasped.

Danny arranged himself then, and once he found the position he needed, he sank down, taking Spencer into his body. They both cried out as he settled into Spencer's lap, and Danny's head dropped back.

"Oh God! Spencer..that..that's perfect.." Danny groaned.

"Danny! Tight..it's so tight..mmm…warm…it's so good…I..I'm not going to last…sorry…" Spencer gasped.

"S'Ok, baby..just..touch me, please.." Danny panted.

Spencer reached out then, and stroked and tugged on Danny's weeping cock. Danny rocked back and forth just enough to get a little friction, and Spencer tossed, and groaned.

"Close!" Spencer whimpered. "So close!"

Danny reached down then, and wrapped his hand around Spencer's. He helped Spencer find the touch he needed, and started to rise and fall, moaning when Spencer bumped his prostate. When Spencer twitched, and tightened his grip on Danny's cock, Danny froze for a moment, and then called out Spencer's name as he painted their chests with his come. The feel of Danny's tight passage contracting, and the look on his face his orgasm washed over him pushed Spencer over the edge. He wailed Danny's name as he pulsed over and over again, lost in pleasure so intense he thought he might black out.

When it finally ended, Danny slumped next to Spencer, and they wrapped tired arms around each other for a few moments, exchanging lazy kisses. Danny finally removed the condom, and tied it off. He staggered to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, then cleaned Spencer off gently. They cuddled close then, and Spencer gave Danny a goofy, sleepy grin.

"Wow.." Spencer sighed.

Danny chuckled, and kissed him softly.

"You said it. Are you okay? It wasn't too soon?" Danny asked.

"I'm wonderful. It was the perfect time." Spencer sighed.

Danny smiled, and stroked Spencer's cheek. They held each other then, and fell asleep.

Spencer stood up from his couch, and forced himself to undress so he could get some rest. He doubted he would sleep, but he knew tomorrow would be a long day. He crawled into his empty bed, and tried to get comfortable. His memory betrayed him though, as he closed his eyes. The next month was where it all started to go wrong, and as Spencer laid there, trying not to cry, he found himself helplessly drawn back in time once again.


	3. 2 months back

_A/N and here it is, the introduction of the Alpha male. Hotch is here, and my God, does he ever cause trouble. Personally, I'm starting to think I might let Danny keep our boy, and make a Danny and Spencer- verse; I just like the boy that much. Thoughts?_

Month 2

"Are you nervous, baby?"

Spencer looked over at his boyfriend of two months, and smiled a little.

"Maybe a little. But it's time to do this. I'm happier than I have ever been, and my team's noticed. I have nothing to hide, so this is a good opportunity to clear up any questions they have."

Spencer and Danny currently stood outside David Rossi's house on a Saturday afternoon. Once again the older profiler had invited the team and their respective families to his spacious home for a cook out and some relaxation. Spencer had surprised Rossi by telling him he would be bringing along a "friend" this time. Morgan had grinned and given his friend the thumbs up at the announcement, and Rossi had recovered nicely from his surprise.

"Sounds good to me, kid. Bring her along."

Spencer had swallowed a little, and corrected him.

"Actually, I'll be bringing _him_ along. "

Morgan had grinned even bigger, and Rossi nodded. The fact that Spencer was dating a man was about the only thing that didn't surprise Rossi about this.

"That's fine Reid. I look forward to meeting him."

So now Spencer stood outside the house, hand in hand with Danny. They rang the doorbell, and Spencer gave a little internal groan when Garcia answered the door. Her eyes grew round, and a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh my little genius..You have done me proud!" She squealed, and hugged Spencer, then Danny. Danny returned her grin, and laughed.

"Glad I meet with your approval." He said.

"Oh darling, you so very much do. " Garcia ushered them into the entry way of the house then. "Everyone is out in the back yard. Come on, I cannot wait to see Emily and J.J.'s faces! "

As they made their way through the house, Derek came around a corner, and paused in surprised, then broke into hearty laugh. Spencer scowled a little, and was tempted to cross his arms over his chest, but decided that would make him look like a petulant child. Garcia swatted Derek's chest, and looked annoyed.

"And just what is so funny?" She demanded.

Derek put an arm around Danny, still grinning.

"Calm down, Mama. I'm laughing at myself. Spencer's been dating someone I see every day, right under my nose, and I couldn't figure it out! I'm a crappy profiler." Morgan joked.

"I'm looking to expand my business, should I get you an apron and a lunch cart?" Danny teased.

Morgan laughed harder at that, and clapped Danny's shoulder.

"You might have to man. I'm glad you're the one Pretty Boy's been hiding from us. I can stop worrying about him dating an unsub now." Morgan said.

Spencer huffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Morgan. Did you bring your IPod today?" Spencer asked pointedly.

Morgan just flashed a smile, and the four of them headed into the backyard.

Everyone looked up as the patio doors opened, and Emily and J.J. both lit up when they saw Spencer and Danny holding hands as they walked into the back yard. They gave each other a surreptitious high five, while Rossi rolled his eyes at their reaction. He stood up and held a hand out to Danny.

"Danny, right?" He checked.

"That's me." Danny confirmed. "Thank you for the invitation, Agent Rossi."

"Hey, I'm not your boss, and this isn't the office. Just call me Dave." Rossi said.

"Thanks. You have a beautiful home." Danny told him.

"It keeps the rain off." Rossi smiled. "So how long have you and Spencer been dating?"

"2 months." Danny replied.

Spencer cleared his throat now, looking a little annoyed.

"I am here you know. You could just ask me." He complained.

"Yeah, I could Reid, but questioning the non- profiler is easier." David said.

Jack came running up from the pool now, and threw his wet little body into Spencer's arms.

"Hi Uncle Spencer!"

"Hey, buddy!" Spencer hugged the small child, ignoring the water. Henry soon joined him, and Danny watched his partner interact with the small children, a smile on his face. Emily sidled up to him, and spoke quietly.

"He's surprising good with children." She told Danny.

Danny smiled at her, and chuckled a little.

"You don't have to sell me on Spencer, Agent Prentiss. I'm crazy about him." Danny said honestly.

Emily eyed him for a minute, then smiled.

"Good, then I can skip the threats. Spencer deserves to be happy, and he has some overprotective friends." She told him. "And call me Emily."

"He has an overprotective partner too." Danny replied.

Spencer was beckoning him over now, and he excused himself to Emily, and made his way to Spencer's side. She watched then together, and was torn between worry and pleasure at her friend's obvious happiness. Spencer was so inexperienced with personal relationships, especially of the romantic variety. They seemed to be moving a little fast by Emily's way of thinking. 2 months together, and Danny already referred to Spencer as his partner. By the same token though, in the last two months Spencer had been more confident, calmer, and clearly very happy. He also seemed to have peace he didn't have before. Prentiss sighed a little, and sent a little mental prayer to anyone who was listening that this relationship turned out to be all Spencer was hoping for.

A few minutes later, Danny was chatting with Will and J.J., and Spencer approached Garcia.

"Where's Hotch?" he asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard the blow by blow, have you?" she spoke quietly, and pulled Spencer to a more private spot. "He was going to bring Beth today. But when he got here, he just dropped Jack off, and promised to be back in an hour or so. Jack said that daddy and Beth have been fighting lately. She was in the car when they got here and she did not look happy."

Spencer frowned a little and sighed. Hotch had been lonely for a long time, and Spencer had resigned himself to the fact that as much as he might have liked to be the one to make Hotch's loneliness end, his superior didn't see him that way. Then he met Danny, and now he was happily involved with a good man he cared deeply for. Spencer had honestly hoped Hotch and Beth would work out. That seemed unlikely now.

"That's a shame. Beth seemed nice. Maybe it's just a phase and they'll work through it." Spencer said hopefully.

"I don't think so, Reid. Hotch had that tight look he used to have when Haley was making him miserable. It might be better for it to end now before Jack gets too attached if this is doomed to fail." Garcia pointed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Spencer acknowledged. Danny came over now, and wrapped his arms around Spencer from behind.

"Hey baby. You okay?" He asked.

Garcia excused herself with a giggle then, and Spencer turned in Danny's arms, and draped his own over Danny's shoulders.

"Yeah, Garcia was just telling me that Hotch and Beth seem to be ending their relationship." Spencer answered with a sigh.

Danny knew through Spencer how lonely and unhappy Hotch had been.

"Oh man, that's too bad. Agent Hotchner's been through enough. Is she sure?"

"Fairly. She said Hotch looked very unhappy today when he left to take her home." Spencer replied.

Danny thought for a moment, and spoke again.

"You know Spence, if they don't make each other happy, then they both need to move on. They deserve to find someone who can be what they need. And if Beth isn't that for Hotch, then there's someone still out there who _can_ make him happy. It'd be a shame to settle for less."

Spencer grinned a little at Danny then.

"You are a romantic." He accused. "A hopeless romantic."

"Not hopeless," Danny countered. "I found you didn't I?"

Spencer's grin melted into a smile then, and he moved one hand from Danny's shoulder enough to touch his partners face.

"I suppose so. Against all logic, some would argue."

"Logic is overrated, Spence. Now c'mere and kiss me." Danny said.

Spencer cupped the back of Danny's head, and their lips met. What started as a quick kiss quickly became more, and soon Spencer had pressed Danny against the house, and was exploring his mouth. Since the first time they had made love, Spencer had discovered a side of himself he didn't know he possessed. A sensual, sexual side that craved contact with Danny every chance it got. They kissed deeply, temporarily forgetting the world around them.

Aaron Hotchner pulled up to his friend's house for the second time in the same day. His nerves were shot, and he felt like pulling his hair out. He and Beth had finally ended their relationship today, and it was overdue. Aaron had hoped to make a clean, civilized, break, but Beth had made sure before he left her apartment that Aaron knew all the faults she perceived in him. It had been shades of Hailey. Now he had a slight headache, and his stomach hurt. He climbed out of his car, and headed to the backyard. He decided not to go through the house, choosing to walk through the large yard, hoping it would help clear his head, and calm him down. As he turned the first corner, he skidded to a stop, and froze.

Spencer was standing near the corner farthest from Aaron with..was the sandwich cart guy? Aaron was sure it was. And they were pressed close, and kissing. Spencer had the other man pressed against the wall, and Hotch heard soft words being spoken as the kiss ended.

"You could just take me back to your place and stay inside me all day. Or we could take turns..your choice."

Spencer chuckled at the other man's words, and Hotch was shocked at the sound. It was low, and sexy, and as it came out of his youngest agent, Spencer's hands drifted down and back, cupping the other man's butt.

"Don't tempt. You wanted to get to know my team mates, remember? And besides, if we left now everyone would know why and I would never hear the end of it." Spencer said.

"But I promise, I would make it so very, very worth it."

Spencer stunned Aaron again by the low growl that left him at his partner's words.

"Behave, and we'll spend all day in bed tomorrow." Spencer promised.

They joined lips again then, and Aaron realized he had no business seeing what was obviously meant to be a private moment. He stepped back, and went around to the other side of the house, mind racing as he went.

Aaron had married his wife very young. She was his high school sweetheart, and he never thought about exploring any other options when he was with her. He was a loyal husband, and he refused to stray, no matter how unhappy he was. After their divorce, and her subsequent passing, Aaron had caught himself sometimes thinking and feeling some very unexpected things. The first time had actually been when he was driving back to Quantico with Spencer Reid beside him after the nearly disastrous interview with Chester Hardwick. As Aaron spilled his guts to the younger agent, Spencer had reached over for a moment when they were stopped at a red light, and touched Aaron's hand. It wasn't by any means an aggressive or inappropriate touch. It was just a gentle, compassionate; "I'm your friend, and I'm here for you" touch. But it had done things to Aaron that haunted him for days. It was alarmingly stirring, and Aaron had caught himself fantasizing about what would have happened if Spencer had moved that hand a little lower. He forced himself to put it out of his mind after that, but he began noticing other men as well, though none affected him like Reid did. He chalked it up to the innocent, guile free nature Spencer had. The younger agent was so unaware of the affect he could have on someone, and Aaron found it strangely arousing. Add to it the fact that Spencer was a kind, compassionate person, with a good heart, and Aaron figured it was understandable that he might feel some attraction to the younger man. And now, after seeing the sexy, sensual creature Spencer had evidently hidden under his sweater vests and loose pants, Aaron had to swallow hard and pause for a minute before he joined the rest of his team in the backyard. _Christ, when did Spencer start to sound like that? To look like that? To move like that? And why is he with a guy who runs a sandwich cart?_ The rational part of Aaron pointed out that his criticism of Spencer's chosen partner was wholly unfair. Judging someone's worth based on their job was a small, petty thing to do. But the Alpha male in Aaron wanted to go rip that man off Spencer, and send him flying. _Shit..I'm in trouble._

Aaron paused then, and forced himself into a false calm. Spencer was his subordinate, and it was utterly inappropriate for him to even consider interfering in his personal relationships. His reaction was simply a result of his new break up, and his limited sexual experience. Hotch told himself that the solution here was easy; it was time to consider expanding his dating options and include men in the mix. He had married young, and he started dating Beth because she felt familiar and safe. Clearly his reaction to Spencer was his subconscious telling him he needed to explore his options a little more. Aaron snorted a little then. Like he had time to mingle and meet new people with his job. He sighed then, and ran his hand over his face. He would just keep his options open, and if the right man came along, he would be ready to try something new. Simple. _Yeah, Hotchner, simple._ When Aaron felt he was back to his usual unreadable self, he walked into the backyard, and joined his team. He paused again, and nearly cursed.

The group had obviously decided that a swim was in order. Everyone was in swim wear and in the pool. Except Spencer and Danny. They were in bathing suits, to be sure, but Spencer stood by the edge of the pool, dipping his toe in and looking uncertain. He wore a dark, khaki colored, pair of swim trunks. They were tied to his slender hips, and loose, but the younger agent's chest was totally bare. Danny stood behind Spencer, arms around his chest, and clad in snug, blue trunks that set off his golden skin. He was surprisingly ripped, and he had a few tattoos. He was laughing, and whispering something into Spencer's ear that made him laugh, and shake his head in an emphatic "No". The two finally went to the steps that led into the shallow end of the pool, and descended into the clear water. As soon as they did, Morgan began to splash them, and Spencer yelled, Danny laughed, and gently pushed Spencer behind him, then returned the water attack on Derek. It ended when Jack scolded them about splashing, and Henry backed his little friend up. Reid stuck his tongue out at Morgan then, and Danny pulled Spencer into his arms. Hotch was both surprised and annoyed by Spencer's obvious comfort with the public display of affection, and had to rein in his temper again. Jack spotted his father then, and called for him in an excited voice.

"Daddy, we're swimmin'! Come on!"

The rest of the group turned then, and everyone joined Jack's invitation. Aaron plastered a smile on his face, and quickly stripped down to the swim trunks he wore under his clothes. He stepped into the pool, and greeted Spencer and Danny.

"Hey Reid. I didn't know you were the swimming type." Aaron said.

"I bribed him with promises of snug swimwear." Danny joked.

Aaron gritted his teeth a little while he forced out a chuckle.

"You're the sandwich guy, right?" Aaron asked.

The rest of the team blinked a little in surprise at what could be considered Aaron's somewhat rude greeting. Danny just laughed, and held a hand out.

"That'd be me. I'm Danny."

"And he's putting himself through college. He's getting his Business Administration degree. He has a 3.8 GPA." Spencer added, irritation clear.

Morgan quickly stepped into the conversation, hoping to keep things civil. He chalked Aaron's slip to the argument with Beth, and he knew Hotch would feel badly later if he was rude to Spencer's friend.

"I didn't know you were in school man, you getting your BA or, your masters? " Derek asked Danny, providing a nice distraction.

"My BA for now, but I'm going to continue on until I have my Master's." Danny answered.

"Good for you 's never too late to take care of your education. " Derek said.

"Yeah, I got a late start, but I'm only 6 months from graduating." Danny smiled.

Henry came paddling over while the adults talked, and tried very hard to behave, and wait politely like he'd been taught. And he did pretty well until Danny turned a little, and the small boy was distracted from the tattoo's he had planned to ask about by the scars on Danny's chest.

"Hey! Where did those owies come from?"

Everyone froze, and J.J. hurried to hush her son. They had all noticed Danny's scars. Profilers didn't miss things like that. But much as they did with Hotch's scars from Foyet, they pretended not to see them.

"Henry! That's rude, honey." J.J. said quietly. "I'm sorry, Danny. 4 year olds don't filter well."

Danny waved her concern away, and smiled a little.

"It's okay, J.J. They _are_ hard to miss. I was attacked on a trip with some friends after my senior year of high school. Some of these are from one of my attackers rings, and the most noticeable one is from the chest tube I had in for a while. I was in a coma for 2 weeks." Danny explained.

The rest of the team members gathered now, since Danny seemed to be willing to talk about his past. The agent in each of them wanted details.

"What could an 18 year old kid have done to deserve a beating that put him in a coma?" Rossi asked.

"He kissed his boyfriend in a movie theater." Danny answered.

They fell silent at that, until Garcia suddenly hugged Danny tightly.

"You just give me their names, my blonde Adonis, and I will destroy their credit so bad they won't be able to so much as buy a Big Mac. "She promised.

Danny laughed a little as she released him, and Spencer slid an arm around his waist. He knew that this topic was difficult for Danny, despite his seeming calm.

"They're in prison. Hopefully for a long time." Spencer said quietly.

"Man, there is some serious stupid in the world. " Derek shook his head. "Takes a big man to come back from that." He clasped Danny's shoulder, and smiled.

Aaron listened to Danny's explanation and kept quiet. He felt a jolt of embarrassment at his earlier behavior. Danny was clearly a nice guy, and equally clear was Spencer's affection for him. So why the hell did Aaron still feel an urge to separate the two men, and send Danny packing? Once again he clamped down on his irrational impulse, and forced himself to be calm.

The rest of the day went more smoothly. Danny fit in well, and when the team saw how well he treated Spencer, and the two men's obvious feelings for each other, they warmed up to Danny even more. They all chatted as they swam, and ate. If Hotch seemed withdrawn, everyone chalked it up to his relationship problems, and didn't comment.

Near the end of the day, Danny and Spencer were taking their turn in the pool house to change into dry clothes. When they were both naked, Danny pulled Spencer close, and kissed him.

"It went pretty well, baby." He said.

"Yes it did. " Spencer was clearly relieved, and Danny cuddled him close.

"I was a good boy. Do I get rewarded?" he teased.

"Mmm..as soon as we get back to my place." Spencer promised.

"I gotta wait that long?" Danny pouted, eyes twinkling.

"YES." Spencer said firmly. "We are not doing what you're currently thinking of doing in Rossi's pool house with my entire team of profilers outside. "

"I had to try." Danny sighed, grinning.

"No, you didn't. But I would be lying if I said I was surprised." Spencer informed him, pulling his jeans on. He wore jeans and t-shirts more often now that he and Danny were together. He liked the way Danny looked at him when he wore outfits like that, and his self-esteem was better, so he felt more comfortable in them.

"You know me so well." Danny quipped as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Don't I?" Spencer pulled him close for one more kiss, then they gathered their wet things and headed outside.

The rest of the team was gathering things up, and preparing to head out when their phones began to ring. They all sighed and looked at each other. Danny watched Spencer's face as he answered the irritating little object, and did some sighing of his own when he saw the look on Spencer's face. When they all hung up, Hotch shook his head.

"Strauss has perfect timing." He said. "Wheels up in 30. Meet at the airport."

Spencer turned and pulled Danny close, looking disappointed.

"Can you take my car to my place for me? If you want stay there while I'm gone, that's fine. You have your key, right?" Spencer asked.

"Yup, I have it. " Danny confirmed, looking resigned.

"I'm sorry, Dan-" Spencer was stopped with a soft kiss.

"Spencer, I understand. You go stop the monster, and I'll be waiting when you get home, okay?" Danny said softly.

"Okay." Spencer confirmed. He kissed Danny one more time, and when it ended, Danny spoke against his lips.

"You be careful, alright? No getting shot, stabbed, punched or in any way damaged, okay?"

"I'll do my best, I promise." Spencer smiled.

They exchanged one last kiss to Morgan's amusement, and Reid climbed into Morgan's car. Derek noted the look on Danny's face as he watched Spencer. It was the look every cop's significant other wore. The look that was a mix of pride and fear. The look of someone who would go home tonight and pray for the safety of the one they loved. The look of one who would be waiting patiently when their cop came home.

"He's a good guy, Reid." Morgan said quietly as they drove away.

"Yes he is." Spencer agreed.

A half an hour later, the team was gathered on the jet, and Spencer was finishing up a phone call.

"That's fine, Danny. My locks are better. I wish you would get a better security system. Just stay there until I get back. We can make up for tomorrow then. ..uh huh…I will, I promise…I know, if someone yells duck, do what they say and don't look around to see why. " Spencer's voice was tinged with amusement. "No, I'm not laughing at you, Danny. It's just..cute…I sure did. The jet is about to take off, so I'll call when we land, okay? You too, Danny. Bye hon." Spencer hung up the phone then, to find most of his team grinning at him.

"Hon?" Prentiss asked.

"We're in a monogamous, long term relationship. Certain affectionate nicknames are normal." Spencer said huffily.

"He's staying at your place?" Derek asked.

"He lives in a less than savory neighborhood. D.C. is an expensive place to live. I should just have him move in with me." Spencer replied.

The team looked at each other, all wondering if Spencer had really weighed the implications of his impulsive thought. There was a silent agreement not to point it out just yet.

"So what were the big plans for tomorrow?" Rossi asked.

Now Spencer turned bright red. He mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that Reid." Rossi said, grinning.

"WE WERE GOING TO SPEND THE DAY IN BED, ALRIGHT?" Spencer spoke slowly and distinctly, face flaming.

There was some raucous cheering then, until Hotch snapped that they had a case to think about, so Spencer's sex life would have to be gossiped about later.

They landed in Arizona a few hours later, and soon everything was forgotten in a rush to find and stop a man who was kidnapping, raping, and torturing teenage boys. He was devolving quickly, and the crime scenes were gruesome, and heartbreaking. The BAU should have been called in long before, and they all knew it. It added to their frustration, and the tension was high. Everyone was struggling to keep their composure, and things finally boiled over when Hotch found Reid outside, talking on his phone.

"It's just..horrible. Every time I look at them, I can't help seeing-" Spencer stopped and choked a little. "I know..I know you're safe, I just can't help..I know. If something happened to you, I..I don't think I could deal with it..Danny, I should have said this before, but I was concerned that it seemed too soon..and relationships aren't my area of expertise…"Spencer paused again , and drew a deep shuddering breath, then spoke very quietly, voice rough." "Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to say. I love you too, Danny. God, I wish I was home with you right now…I know..soon…yeah, I will. I'll call you tonight if I can, baby. Yeah. ."Spencer gave a shaky laugh." I will. I love you. Okay. Bye, Daniel."

Hotch listened, and his irritation built. While the rest of them worked to find this psychotic piece of trash, Spencer was out here making childish confessions of love to some guy he'd been fucking for 8 weeks. A small, still rational part of Aaron Hotchner tried to point out that he was about to make an ass out of himself, and that Spencer was well within his rights to call a loved one while on a tough case to seek a little emotional support. But the aggressive Alpha male who had been screaming at him ever since the first time Spencer had touched his hand was firmly in charge.

Spencer turned around then, and paused in surprise when he saw his boss glowering at him.

"H..Hotch..I..I just wanted to check in on Danny. T..this case-"

"This case is why we are here Agent Reid. Work, remember? You are not here to have phone sex with your flavor of the week. If you can't do your job, I can see to it you two are together very soon, just like you wanted." Aaron snapped.

Spencer flushed, then went white. He drew a deep breath, and spoke with surprising calm.

"Since you were obviously listening to what was a _private_ conversation, you know it was not phone sex. I was looking for some comfort and support from my partner. I know for a fact that J.J. calls Will looking for the same thing and you have no objections, so I have to assume your problem is with the fact that I am in a same sex relationship. In which case, it is most certainly your problem, and NOT MINE. My quality of work hasn't dropped, and we both know it. If you are a homophobe Agent Hotchner, I would appreciate if you kept it to yourself when we're on the job, and I can look for a transfer to another team as soon as we get back to Quantico."

With that, Spencer walked back into the police station, cheeks flushed, but his head held high. Once he was gone, Aaron realized that he had indeed acted like an ass, and cursed himself silently. Once he was calm, he re -entered the station as well, and the team continued to work. The next day brought the break in the case they needed, and soon the unsub was caught, and a young man's life was saved.

The jet ride home was quiet, but Aaron made a point of cornering Spencer so he could apologize. He chalked up his behavior to his recent break up with Beth, and the stress of the case. Spencer, as usual, was forgiving, and sympathetic, even offering to lend his ear if Hotch needed to talk about Beth. Hotch made the appropriate noises of appreciation for said offer, and things seemed to fall back into their usual pattern.

Spencer lay alone in his bed now, and pulled the pillow Danny's head usually rested on to him. It still smelled like him, and Spencer remembered how Danny had been waiting when he got home. How he had pulled Spencer into his arms, and held him all night, loving away the stress of the case, and comforting him. He suddenly sat up, and made a decision. It couldn't end like this. Spencer hurried out of bed, and pulled on some clothes. Then he grabbed his keys and got into his car. As he drove to Danny's apartment, his mind kept replaying the last few months. How had he not seen this coming?

_A/N See? See why I love Danny? _


	4. The final countdown

_A/N I must confess, I love Danny. I've gotten a lot of PM's asking for a Danny-verse, and it's sounding better and better to me. Which isn't to say I'm never going to do more traditional pairings, but for right now…how can I break poor Danny's heart?_

The final countdown.

"Okay, this is the last one. " Danny flopped down on Spencer's couch with a sigh, and the profiler sat down next to him. After 3 and half months together, Danny was moving in with Spencer. The agent had obsessed over the decision, his always over active brain pointing out all the cons of the situation. But for once, Spencer had told his inner Doctor to keep quiet. He knew what he wanted, and Danny was it.

"Just how many video games do you own? That's the third box!" Spencer asked, laughing.

"What can I say? My youthful exuberance is part of my charm." Danny grinned.

"No argument there." Spencer agreed. He pulled his partner over, and Danny gave a squeak when he wound up in Spencer's lap.

There had been a change in Spencer lately. He was still the sweetest, most inherently gentle person Danny had ever met. But he was growing more and more comfortable with himself, and his desires. Spencer joked that he was becoming an Alpha male, but Danny would tell him Alpha males _have_ to be in charge and feel a need for control. Spencer just knew when the right time to take over was. Since admitting their feelings to each other, Spencer had opened up to Danny even more too. Danny was given access to secrets about Spencer that no one had known. And Spencer's reward for that trust was Danny's unconditional support and encouragement.

Now Spencer grinned at Danny as he sat in his the profilers lap and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Something, Agent Reid?"

Spencer lifted his hips. Danny gasped a little when a hard cock pressed against his bottom. He'd never been with a partner who was as attentive to his needs as Spencer was. The eidetic memory didn't hurt either. Spencer always remembered what places made Danny melt, and he used that knowledge every time.

"Moving turns you on?"Danny asked in a breathless laugh.

"No,_ you _do that. And I have the weekend off, so we need to take advantage of it. " Spencer pointed out.

Danny made a show of considering.

"I can't refute your logic." He finally said.

Spencer rolled his eyes a little.

"Glad to hear it. Now come here."

Spencer pulled Danny into a scorching kiss, and Danny moaned softly. Soon they were in the bathroom, and Danny was leaning against the shower wall as the water ran down his body, and Spencer moved in and out of him.

"Spencer…now…"Danny pled.

"Soon…slow, Danny…make it…oh God…last..." Spencer gasped out.

Danny whimpered, and tightened the muscles where Spencer was buried, and was rewarded with the desired results. Spencer sped up his movements, and grasped Danny's leaking length. Soon both men were groaning through their release, and when it was finally over, Danny slowly turned so he could nuzzle close to Spencer.

"Love you, Agent Reid." He sighed.

Spencer smiled against his hair.

"I love you too." He ran his hands down Danny's back, and kissed his neck softly. "I thought we might order dinner in, then have a Dr. Who marathon. Sound good?"

"As long as you're with me." Danny yawned, and closed his eyes, snuggling closer. Spencer wrapped his arms around the younger man, and sighed. Generally, Spencer was uncomfortable with physical contact. But with Danny, he welcomed it. In fact, he craved it. His brain pointed out that it was because of the hormone release the closeness brought, and Spencer once again, told his brain to hush. He found he didn't need to overthink when he was with Danny, and that came as a relief.

The two men were getting dressed when Spencer's cell phone rang. Danny gave an internal sigh. He understood that Spencer's job was important, he truly did. And he was proud of the profiler. He did such a tough job, and he did it well. But sometimes Danny wished they could get through a weekend without any interruptions. He dismissed that thought though. Having Spencer when he did made all the interruptions worth it. He watched as Spencer spoke into the phone, and when he hung up, Danny smiled ruefully.

"Big case?" Danny sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I know it's unfair to constantly ask you to wait-" Spencer stopped when a soft pair of lips touched his.

"Spencer, I knew and understood about your job when we got together. I love you. I would never ask you to change what you do to convenience me. Even if you aren't physically with me, I know where your heart is, and I can live with that. Okay?" Danny said softly.

"Daniel, I love you too. You are a remarkable man." Spencer told him, touched at his words.

"Hey, I moaned the same thing to you not 10 minutes ago." Danny grinned.

Spencer laughed again, and pulled Danny closer. He kissed the younger man's temple, and whispered to him,

"I love you so much, it amazes me."

Danny touched Spencer's cheek gently, and smiled, blinking back tears.

"_You_ amaze me." He told the agent. "And I'll be waiting when you get home."

Spencer gave Danny one more kiss, then hurried into his clothes, and grabbed his go bag. Danny watched him leave, and smiled a little. It was hard to imagine life getting better. He had the most incredible man on earth to love, and even if he had to wait sometimes to have him, their reunions were always sweet.

As Spencer drove to the airstrip, he sighed a little. He knew that other FBI agents struggled with a personal life, because their significant others resented the time the job used up. But Danny never complained. He was never thrilled to have Spencer leave, but he understood. Spencer suspected that Danny's own victimization gave him deep empathy with the victims of the crimes Spencer helped solve. So he always offered his support, and patience.

But lately, the job was becoming something of a problem to Spencer. Ever since the incident in Phoenix, Hotch had been acting strangely. He kept a careful distance between himself and the younger profiler at all times, and avoided the usual social interaction the team members indulged in while they were on cases. Spencer was confused as to the source of the change, and he was beginning to suspect that despite Hotch's earlier words to the contrary, he really did have a problem with Spencer's same sex relationship. The idea didn't seem right to the agent though. Aaron Hotchner was a tolerant, forward thinking man, and it seemed impossible that he would have a problem with homosexual relationships. Whatever it was, the other team members were starting to notice, and that was a problem. The BAU couldn't afford distractions on the job, and this could easily become one. As Spencer pulled into the Quantico airfield, he sighed, and wondered if he shouldn't go to Morgan or Rossi with his concerns. He grabbed his go bag once he was parked, and headed toward the jet. As he walked, he decided that he would watch Hotch while they worked on this case, and if he thought the situation was becoming a problem, he'd go to Rossi and ask for advice. He flipped open his cell phone as he climbed aboard the jet, and hit the speed dial.

"Hi, Danny. I'm getting on board now…I will. Remember to lock the dead bolt and check the windows…I know, so do I…we'll celebrate when I get back, I promise….okay. I love you too, Daniel." Spencer hung up the phone then, and looked up to see his team members grinning at him. Except Hotch. The head of their team was studiously focused on an open file.

"Big plans, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"Not exactly. We were just hoping to get everything unpacked and arranged this weekend." Spencer answered, grinning a little.

Pandemonium broke out then.

"You two moved in together?" J.J. asked.

"You're shacking up?" Derek spoke as J.J. did.

"Wait! What? What about Spencer and Danny! " Garcia's voice could be heard from the open laptop on the table.

"Told they would." Dave stated smugly.

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Danny and I have moved in together. Any other questions?" Spencer asked, feigning boredom.

There was congratulating then, and good natured teasing as the agents settled into their seats.

As soon as Hotch heard Spencer's announcement, he hurried into the small bathroom on the jet and grasped the counter top. Aaron knew he'd been behaving in a way that was going to get noticed soon. He avoided Spencer, and had to grit his teeth every time Danny's name came up. He was aware that he wasn't being fair to the young man. It didn't take a profiler to see Danny and Spencer's genuine love for each other. Danny treated Spencer with respect, and open affection, and Spencer seemed to thrive on Danny's company. They were well matched for one another, but an irrational part of Aaron Hotchner kept pointing out, _I saw him first. _ The thought was juvenile and foolish, and Aaron wasn't proud of it. But the thought remained, and it put Aaron on edge. And now..they were living together? Aaron knew Spencer. He would eventually want a deeper commitment, and in D.C. gay marriage was legal, so he could have it. _How's that gonna go, Aaron? Watching Spencer promise to love, honor and cherish someone who isn't you? _Hotch cursed a little under his breath, and forced himself calm. This situation was going to turn into a problem very, very, soon.

The case this time was mercifully brief. The unsub was young, disorganized, and no match for a group of trained profilers. But even as they worked, Spencer could see that something was affecting Hotch's performance. He was short with the team, particularly Spencer, and impatient with local LEO's. On the jet ride home, Spencer's mind raced. Hotch had been the only member of the team not to congratulate the younger profiler on his new living arrangements. But Spencer knew that Hotch must have heard the announcement. He decided that it was time to try to talk to Aaron, and see if the situation could be salvaged. He decided that the enclosed space on the jet was neither the time nor the place, and resolved to seek Hotch out first thing tomorrow.

Spencer sat in the bullpen on Thursday evening, and waited for Strauss to leave Hotch's office. He sincerely hoped she didn't leave Aaron in a bad mood, because Spencer was hoping to have the following conversation with a calm, rational Hotch. Strauss didn't seem to bring that out in the older man. As soon as she was gone, Reid picked up some forms, and went to Hotch's office. He stuck his head in and tapped on the door frame.

"Hotch, do you have a minute? I have some forms to drop off."

"Sure Reid. Come on in." Hotch glanced up, and waved the agent in. Spencer shut the door behind him, which made Hotch frown a little, until Spencer spoke.

"These are the forms that make Danny my emergency contact. And they give him medical power of attorney if I'm injured and can't make my own decisions. " Spencer said, laying the papers on Hotch's desk and watching the older man's face.

"Medical power of attorney? I thought Morgan had that." Hotch tried sounding calm.

"Danny is my partner Hotch. I love him, and I want him to have the ability to take care of me if it ever becomes necessary. " Spencer said calmly.

"Reid, you hardly know this guy, and you want to give him that kind of power over you?" Hotch demanded.

"Actually, I know Danny extremely well, and he knows me equally well. He knows how I want to be taken care of if I can't do it myself, and I trust him." Spencer told him.

"This is insane, Reid. I can't possibly let you do this-" Hotch began.

"I knew it." Spencer crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at Hotch. "You have a problem with my relationship. All that talk about being supportive was just crap wasn't it? You do have a problem with gay couple's don't you?"

Aaron growled a little, and clenched his hands in his hair for a minute.

"No, God damn it, I don't!" he insisted.

"Then what? You have a problem with Daniel? What could he possibly have done to warrant this kind of reaction from you?" Spencer asked, honestly puzzled.

Aaron stood up, and stalked across the room and into Spencer's personal space. He grabbed the younger man by the upper arms, and growled a little.

"He's touching something that belongs to me!" Aaron crashed his lips into Spencer's then, and gave him a deep, heated kiss.

As the kiss progressed, Aaron savored the younger man's compliant, submissive mouth, and mentally celebrated the fact that Spencer was _his. _An uglier part of Aaron Hotchner hoped that Danny somehow knew what was happening right now. He didn't realize it till Spencer broke off the kiss and pulled away, but he'd gotten his wish. Danny was standing outside Hotch's office with his cart, a look of heartbroken betrayal on his face. Spencer saw him first, and ran to catch him as fled, but Aaron stopped the younger man.

"We have to talk about this, Spencer." Aaron insisted.

"About what, Aaron? The fact that you might have just ruined the best thing to ever happen to me!" Spencer cried.

"No, our feelings for each other." Aaron told him.

Spencer paused then. The pieces fell together with a click then. _How did I not see this?_ Spencer could admit that he loved Hotch. But he loved all his team members. They were his family. They had provided him with years of support, and encouragement, and had helped him grow into the man he was today. And at one point, Spencer thought the feelings he had for Aaron Hotchner were romantic. Maybe they once were, he acknowledged, but they were a crush on someone Spencer thought could protect him, and shelter him, and keep him safe from the big bad world. But Danny made him believe he could face that world, and gave him the strength to stand tall and try. What he felt for Danny were the feelings two people built a life on. They were the feelings between two equals. Aaron had been someone Spencer believed could take care of him. But Danny was someone who would let Spencer take care of _him._ What he had with Danny was the realest thing Spencer had ever had in his life. Hotch had been a fantasy. Spencer drew a deep breath.

"Hotch, you are my dear friend, and my boss, and I have deep respect for you. But those are the _only_ feelings I have. Danny is my partner, and I love him. I want to make a life with him. I need to hear you say that you will never act on the feelings you have again, and that you'll go explain to my partner that the contact we just had was one sided and that you'll never try anything like that again. Danny deserves an apology. " Spencer said.

Hotch blinked and shook his head.

"I can't do that, Spencer. And I can't promise that either." Aaron admitted.

Spencer's stomach dropped, and he was silent for a minute. He knew he had a critical choice to make here. One that would speak to how he saw himself, and what he thought he deserved. Did he deserve to be with someone who loved and valued him as an equal? Did he deserve to have a shot at a life that he never thought he could have, but had secretly wanted? _This is it, Reid. This is the minute you decide your own worth. For God's sake, make the right choice._ Spencer had always defined himself by his intellect and job. Now he had to ask himself, am I worth more than those things? The younger agent stood, pulled off his gun and badge, and placed them in front of Hotch.

"Fine. I quit."

Now Spencer pulled his car up in front of Danny's old apartment, and knocked for five minutes solid. He knew that the lease was still in effect for another 2 weeks, so it seemed logical for Danny to come here. But no one answered, and Spencer finally tried the handle. The door swung open easily to an empty apartment, and Spencer's heart dropped. He climbed back into his car, and called Danny's phone for the 14th time that night. He finally decided he that he would need to leave a message, no matter how awkward and stilted he was when he spoke to a recording.

"_Hi, this is Danny's cell. Leave a message!"_

"Danny, it's Spencer. I know what you saw looked bad. It looked awful. But I swear to you, it was not what it seemed. Hotch has some unresolved feelings for me that he acted on inappropriately. Actually, the more I think about it, the more I tend to believe that his feelings are just a manifestation of his need to have a partner that's dependent on him mixed with his unexplored sexuality stemming from his young marriage. If he was able to be-" it hit Spencer that he was babbling now. He drew a deep breath. "Danny, none of that matters. Please come home. I love you, I promise that it wasn't what it looked like, and I need to talk to you. Please."

Spencer hung his phone up then, and drove back to his apartment. He had half hoped to find Danny waiting when he got there, and his heart sank even further when he opened the door and found his partner still MIA. He slumped onto the couch, and buried his face in his hands.

"Please come home, Danny…I miss you so much.." the agent whispered into the empty room.

Spencer jumped and fumbled for his absent gun when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned, panting a little, and Danny stood there. His hair was wet from the shower, and he was clad in sleep pants and one of Spencer's t-shirts.

"Danny? I..I thought I was alone." Spencer said.

"…Well..you almost were. I drove around for a few hours, then went and talked to my mom. She pointed out that I hadn't given you a chance to explain, so…" Danny waited.

Spencer wanted with every fiber of his being to pull Danny close, but he stopped himself, and spoke first.

"I know what it looked like Danny. But I swear to you, it wasn't that. Aaron kissed me, and I was so surprised for a few seconds I just stood there like an idiot. Then I…I honestly wasn't sure what to do for a minute. I mean, my mind was racing, and I just..shut down for a few seconds. But when I realized, I mean really realized what was happening I pushed him away. I love you, Danny. I don't want anyone else touching me like that. " Spencer told him.

Danny watched Spencer for a minute, then nodded. He knew his partner, and he knew he was hearing the truth. Tears filled his eyes, and he choked out,

"Seeing him..and you..it..I thought I was going to die of a broken heart then and there. I know how stupid that is-"

Danny wasn't able to finish his thought, because he was being held tightly by Spencer, and then they were both in tears. Tonight had been a torture for both of them.

"It isn't stupid..when I thought you were leaving me, it was physically painful. I love you so much, Daniel." Spencer managed.

When they were both calm, Spencer brushed Danny's blond curls out of his eyes, and kissed his cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about that happening again. I told Aaron I needed him to apologize to you, and to promise it would never happen again, and when he refused, I quit." Spencer said.

Danny's mouth dropped open.

"Spencer, you love your job! You didn't have to do that. I trust you." He protested.

"I know. But I can't work with someone who doesn't respect my wishes or my partner. I can find another job. I get offers all the time. But I can't replace you." Spencer said seriously.

Danny closed his eyes for a minute, silently thanking whoever was listening for Spencer. Then he pulled Spencer's mouth to his. He kissed the agent till they were both moaning, wanting to erase the memory of what had happened from both of them. When the kiss ended, Danny gasped out,

"Bed.."

They stumbled back to the bedroom they shared, and tumbled into bed. They spent the next few hours wrapped in each other. Reconnecting, reassuring each other of their love, and their presence. When Spencer finally collapsed on to Danny's sweaty body for the final time, moaning out his pleasure, Danny held him close, and sighed.

"I love you Spencer."

"Mmmm..I love you too, Daniel."

Spencer rolled off Danny, but pulled him close, and held him. He was stroking his partners sweaty back, and thinking of suggesting a shower together when the front door bell rang. Danny moaned, and Spencer sighed.

"It's 2 in the morning! Who the hell could it be at this hour?" Danny moaned.

"I'll check." Spencer got out of bed, and opened the closet. He pulled a lockbox out, and opened it. He lifted the gun inside it out, and loaded it. Danny looked a little nervous.

"Do you really think you need that, Spence?" he asked.

"It's 2am in D.C. I'm not taking any chances." Spencer replied.

The agent pulled on a pair on sleep pants, and Danny grabbed the pair he'd worn earlier and tugged them up. He went out to the living room and watched as Spencer looked through the peep hole. Spencer sighed, and turned the safety on, making the gun safer. Then he gestured Danny to his side, and slid an arm around him.

"I love you." He told the younger man.

Danny nodded, looking confused.

"I love you too. Who is it?" Danny asked.

"Hotch."

Aaron Hotchner stared at the door his youngest agent had just shut behind him. Then he looked down at the gun and credentials on his desk. _What the hell just happened? _He realized suddenly that he had created an untenable situation, not just for Spencer, but for his whole team. He stood up and headed to his oldest friends office.

David Rossi knew there was something going on with Hotch lately. He watched his friend patiently, and waited, hoping Aaron would come to him before whatever was eating him up caused him a serious problem. There was knock at his office door, and Hotch stood there. Rossi sighed a little. _And the problem has arrived._

"Have a seat, Aaron. I was wondering how long this would take."

Aaron blinked a little, then huffed out a small laugh.

"I should have figured. " he sat down on the couch in Rossi's office, and buried his face in his hands. "I really screwed up Dave."

"Okay. Then let's see what we can do to fix it. What happened Aaron?"

"Reid just quit. He turned in his gun and credentials and walked out." Aaron said.

Rossi stared for minute. This was a bigger problem than he'd anticipated.

"Aaron, what the hell happened?"

"Reid came to me and wanted to turn in the paperwork to make Danny his emergency contact. We argued about it, and I…I kissed him. He didn't return it Dave, but Danny saw it. Spencer told me I needed to apologize to Danny, and assure them both that it would never happen again, and I told him I couldn't do that. So he quit. He just left, Dave." Aaron was starting to really grasp the enormity of what'd done, and his stomach hurt. "I think I screwed up his relationship, Dave. I acted like a total ass."

Rossi rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, you sure did. Jesus, Aaron, how did you think this would end, and why the hell did you do it in the first place?" Rossi asked. "Are you gay?"

Aaron sighed.

"Truthfully, I think I'm bisexual. I married Hayley so young, and I dated her from the time I was 17. I really never explored my options, or my sexual preferences. I've had some…feelings for Spencer since the divorce, and when he started dating Danny, I started having some problems with jealousy. And then I fucking kissed him Dave. God, what was I thinking?"

"Alright, calm down, Aaron. One problem at a time. First of all, how did it feel to kiss Reid? "Rossi asked.

Aaron paused, and forced himself to be objective.

"It was physically satisfying, but I felt guilty and embarrassed afterwards. And now that it's done, and I'm calm, I can't figure out what was going on in my head." Aaron said honestly. "Now I can't figure out why I was having jealousy problems in the first place to tell you the truth."

"Okay, let's start there. You mind if I give you my theory?" Dave asked.

"I'd appreciate your input." Aaron replied.

"Okay. I think you _are_ bisexual. And Reid spoke to that part of you that is solidly Alpha male. He seemed like someone who needs protection, and guidance, and assurance, and that type of relationship is one that makes you comfortable. You like being in charge, Aaron." Hotch nodded, and Rossi continued. "I think too that you want to explore the bisexual side of yourself, but it's well outside your comfort zone. Most men, gay or not, don't want the same level of protection, and care that you're comfortable with. They want the protection and care to be a two way street. And you struggle with letting people in, Aaron. You thought that Spencer would assume a submissive role in any relationship you might have. You've worked real hard to see Spencer in only that role. But since Danny came along, Reid is more confident, more aggressive, and less submissive than he's ever been. I think he seemed like a safe avenue to explore your sexuality with, and you saw that slipping away. You thought there was only one person you could explore with, and that was Spencer. Now he's moved on, and it's made you afraid that you'll never be able to discover that part of yourself. "

Aaron nodded again, mind working. Then he spoke.

"And when I kissed him today, and tried to be dominating, he put me firmly on my place." Aaron suddenly chuckled a little, proud of his young agent. "It ruined the fantasy. I love Spencer. But I love him the same way I love all my team members; like family. I just let my desire to understand my own sexuality better blur the lines. The truth is, a relationship with Spencer might have been comfortable, and good for me, but it wouldn't have been for him. Danny however, is very good for Spencer."

Dave grinned a little at Hotch.

"Exactly. But if I can speculate here, Aaron…I don't think that a relationship with Spencer would have necessarily been the best option for you. You tend to choose people who need caring for Hotch. But they don't return the favor very well. You know I liked Haley, but she needed a lot more time and maintenance than you could give. You burn yourself out trying to be everything for everyone, and then your relationships fail because you have nothing left to put into them. You need to find someone, male or female, who you can let into your heart fully, Aaron. Someone who you can be vulnerable with and someone who you can let care for you. A relationship needs to be fed by both parties, Aaron. 50-50 isn't realistic, and I get that. But the care giving needs to go both ways. " Rossi said earnestly.

Aaron sighed, and nodded.

"I think I just need to focus on getting myself together before I date again. Figure out what I really want." Aaron told him.

"Smart idea." Rossi agreed. "So. What are you going to do about Reid?"

Aaron stood up, clarity restored.

"I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place. I'll see you tomorrow, Dave. Thanks for the talk." Aaron left then, and Dave watched him walk away.

_You're a damned good man, Aaron Hotchner, but as trite as it sounds, it's true; no man is an island. You have to learn to let someone in._

Hotch waited a little nervously outside Reid's apartment. It occurred to him now that is was 2am and the younger man might be asleep. He was thinking that he might have to try this tomorrow when the front door opened, and Spencer stood there. He had a protective arm around Danny, and both men where rumpled, and shirtless. Spencer also had a gun in his hand. Hotch was pleased to see that the young man took safety seriously. He was even more pleased to see him with Danny.

"Thank God." Hotch sighed. "Reid, I owe you and Danny an explanation. Can I come in?"

Spencer glanced at Danny. He looked uncertain, but he nodded. Spencer stepped back, and opened the door, backing up to allow Aaron entrance. Aaron stepped in and Spencer led Danny to the couch. Both men just waited, watching Aaron. Hotch took a deep breath, and pointed to a chair.

"May I?" Reid nodded, and Aaron sat down. He'd decided on the way over that as much as he preferred to keep his private life and thoughts just that; private, he'd given up that luxury with his earlier behavior. So he proceeded to lay out everything he and Rossi had discussed, and was brutally honest with both men. When he was done talking, he concluded by saying, "I owe you both an apology. Whether Reid decides to come back to the BAU or not, my behavior was disrespectful to you both and I was way out of line. Danny, I am very sorry for interfering in your relationship with Reid. And Reid, I'm also sorry that I didn't deal with this situation as soon as I recognized that my behavior was out of character for me. I could have spared us all a lot of embarrassment and pain if I had. If you decide to come back to work, I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again. And if you want to file sexual harassment charges, Reid, I won't contest them. I feel like I have to say this though; you are an invaluable member of the team. We really need your insight and expertise. I hope there's some way we can work together again."

Spencer looked at Danny. Danny smiled a little, and touched his cheek with a small nod. He understood. And Spencer had sent him a clear message today. _I love my job, but I love you more._

"I appreciate your honesty Hotch. And…I would like to stay on the team. But I need it understood that Danny is my partner, and deserves respect." Reid said slowly.

Hotch actually grinned a little.

"Absolutely, Reid. " he handed Reid his gun and credentials, and his face twitched a little. "You were damned close to getting Alpha male on me tonight, Reid. I was proud."

Reid actually gave a genuine smile at that.

"I guess I'm ready to run with the big boys as it were." He said.

Danny sighed, and shook his head.

"Babe, the fact that you ended that sentence with 'as it were' kinda proves you're not." He teased.

Hotch gave a bark of laughter at that, and stood up. He extended his hand to Danny, and after a moment, Danny grasped it.

"You're good for Reid. And I think he's good for you as well. I hope you know that you're one of the extended BAU family now. "

Danny blinked a little, then smiled.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner."

"Just call me Hotch. Or Aaron. I'm going to let you two get some sleep now. I'll see you both tomorrow." Hotch moved to the front door, and turned one more time before he opened it. "Oh and Reid, I need the emergency contact change forms ASAP tomorrow. That's something we don't want to put off." He left then, feeling better than he had in months.

One year later.

"Damn, Reid. Just show him the ring, and beg, man. " Derek Morgan rolled his eyes as he slung an arm around his best friend. Reid glared at him.

"I can't imagine any less helpful advice." He snapped.

The team was gathering in the bullpen then, and Hotch overheard Reid's words.

"You went to Morgan for helpful advice? Do I need to have you sent to have your head examined, Reid?" he asked with a straight face.

"Very possibly." Reid replied, still glaring at Morgan.

"May I ask what advice you thought Morgan would be helpful with?" Hotch asked, enjoying himself. He'd been happier lately. Aaron had been alone yes, but he'd also worked hard at really getting to know himself, and get more comfortable with his own desires. To his surprise, Danny and Reid had been very helpful with the process. Since they already knew all the ugly details, Aaron figured he had nothing to lose when they offered their input. And to his further, and pleasant surprise, he and Danny had become true friends. He liked and respected Spencer's partner.

"I bought Danny the ring." Spencer told Aaron.

Aaron had already known about the coming proposal, and he encouraged it whole heartedly.

"Ah..let's have a look." Aaron said.

Spencer handed Aaron the box, and inside was a platinum band with three diamonds set in a channel that ran around it. Rossi came over now, and peeked in, and soon the whole team was admiring the ring.

"Nice, Spence. Hope you spent enough." J.J. teased.

"Wine and chocolate, Reid. No one's said no to one of my proposals yet. " Rossi advised.

Hotch snorted a little and shook his head.

"I think Reid was hoping to get this right in one shot, Dave." He commented.

"Oooo..strip naked and hide the ring on your nubile self, boy genius." Garcia suggested.

"There's a mental picture I didn't need." Morgan moaned.

"What's everyone looking at?"

The entire team spun then, and Danny stood there, smiling at them. He had just started work on his Master's degree, so he wasn't around as often as he used to be, but he still pushed the cart through the BAU a few times a week. Reid stood there now, staring at him with pink cheeks, surrounded by his now chortling friends. The box was in the middle of Reid's palm, and Danny picked it up, and looked down at the ring inside. His eyes went wide, and he looked up.

"Spencer?"

"I..uh..you..I mean…you're the most beautiful, amazing man and I would be a helpless wreck without you..and I was hoping…uh..son of a bitch, I wanted time to write a speech..but uh…would you.."Spencer paused, and took a deep breath. "I want to marry you!"

Danny's eyes filled, and he threw his arms around Spencer's neck amid the cheers of his friends.

"Yes." He whispered.

They kissed then as the BAU members hooted and whistled, and laughed. Spencer slid the ring down Danny's finger, and while hugs and congratulations were being passed out, the cell phones were starting to ring. Hotch picked his up listened, then hung up and groaned.

"God that woman has preternaturally bad timing. Danny and Spencer, when we get back, the team will celebrate this the way it deserves. In the meantime, every to the conference room to review, and wheels up in 45 minutes."

The team headed up the stairs, but Spencer paused. He touched Danny's cheek.

"I love you. I'm sorry about this." He sighed.

"I love you too. And don't be. We have forever Spencer. Go..." they exchanged one last kiss, and Spencer hurried up the stairs, thinking to himself, _I definitely made the right choice. Life doesn't get any better than this._

_A/N And the end for now. Danny got Spencer. But I was so proud of Hotch for manning up and exploring himself, (minds out of the gutter people) that in the next Danny-verse story, Hotch gets some well deserved loving too. And Spencer and Danny are nagging me for, of all things, a rug rat, so I may take leave of my senses and try a mpreg. I make no promises though._


End file.
